The Sleepover
by Osakura-san
Summary: Chinatsu returns home from her vacation and into the loving arms of Yui. It's decided that night that the two have a sleep over. Who knows what may happen when these two girls are left alone?


~The Sleepover~

By: Osakura

"Yui-senpai!" came the excitable yell from behind her. Yui turned around just in time to see the beaming face of Chinatsu as she was tackled to the floor of the hallway. They both landed with a thump, Chinatsu falling on top of Yui, holding her close against her. "Yui-senpai, I missed you!" she said, nuzzling into her face. Yui looked up and blushed lightly, hugging her tight. "I-I missed you too Chinatsu-chan." They both stood up, Yui rubbing her head from the fall. "How was your vacation?" she asked. Chinatsu grabbed hold of Yui's arm and gripped it tightly. "It went alright, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." Yui smiled nervously and retorted. "You should have been thinking about spending time with your family." Chinatsu giggled and released her from her grasp, looking into her eyes with joy. "Yui-senpai, I was wondering if I-I could come over tonight for a sleepover." Yui blushed again, a little brighter this time and smiled. "Of course Chinatsu-chan." Chinatsu squealed with delight and jumped up and down. "Yay! I'll be over around 6:00." Just then the school bell rang, signaling the begging of the class period. "Hurry!" said Yui, grasping hold of her hand and making a hasty break towards their class. Chinatsu held onto it tightly, screaming internally, a large smile on her face leading to her excitement. They rushed into the classroom and began their school day.

The doorbell rang as Yui was fixing dinner. She looked over the clock on the wall and smiled. "That must be Chinatsu-chan." She strolled over to the door and opened it to see the fluffy pink hair and gleaming face of Chinatsu. "Hi Chinatsu-chan." She said, smiling at her. "Senpai!" exclaimed Chinatsu, wrapping her arms tightly around Yui's waste, hugging her close. "I was just finishing up dinner." Yui said, giggling as she hugged her. Chinatsu looked up at her and asked. "What is it?" "Miso soup and ramen." replied Yui. Chinatsu's eyes lit up and sparkled with happiness as she stared into hers. "I bet it will be absolutely delicious senpai!" she said, nuzzling her neck. Yui smiled and pulled Chinatsu in the apartment with her, closing the door and going to finish the meal. It was about 30 minutes later by the time everything was prepared and they were sitting at the table, a bowl of steaming miso soup and ramen in front of them. Chinatsu slurped delightfully, enjoying the meal all too well. "It's delicious! You're always such a good cook Yui-senpai." Yui smiled and took a bite of ramen. "I've been cooking since I was young with my mother." Chinatsu smiled bright and continued feasting. After some time and once the dishes had been cleaned, Yui and Chinatsu sat in front of the television, playing some video games. Chinatsu leaned against her and giggled, holding onto her arm. "You're really good at this game. I always die at the boss fights." Yui stared at the screen in concentration, replying without blinking an eye. "You have to grind levels and experience for a while before you risk fighting a boss, otherwise you'll be dead meat." Chinatsu's eyes sparkled and she nuzzled into her shoulder, thinking to herself. "Senpai's always so amazing. I don't think there's anything she isn't good at." They played for a time and it was around 10:30 before they decided to do anything else. Yui turned off the console and walked off for a moment, returning with something in her hand. "I thought we might watch a movie together." She held it out to Chinatsu and she read the cover. The Woman in the Forest, it read. Her eyes grew wide as she discovered it was a horror movie. She thought to herself quickly. "I can't watch a scary movie! I'll be so scared that I won't be able to sleep! But I can't let senpai know I'm scared. I have to be strong for her." "That sounds great!" she said, giggling nervously. Yui smiled and put the DVD in the player, sitting down next to her.

Chinatsu was already hugging her knees to her chest, staring fearfully at the screen by the time the movie previews finished. "It's so cold tonight. Colder than usual….." The woman on the screen turned around to see a shadow speed off out of sight. "Yaaaahh!" yelled Chinatsu, clinging tightly to Yui, her eyes closed in terror. "There there Chinatsu-chan," she said calmly, petting Chinatsu's pink tufts. "It's only a movie." Chinatsu nodded in agreement, but still kept her held tight to her. Yui yawned and stretched widely once the movie was done. "I'm tired." But Chinatsu didn't reply. Her eyes were glued wide open in shock, none of her moving in the slightest. Yui thought for a moment and smirked, having an idea. She faced her and pressed her lips gently against Chinatsu's forehead. Her reaction was immediate. Chinatsu blushed deeply and looked at her. "S-senpai.." she said timidly. Yui laughed and waved her on. "Come on Chinatsu-chan, it's late and I'm tired." Chinatsu looked at the clock to see it was past midnight and nodded, following her into the bedroom. She sat down on the futon and held the blanket to her, still frightened by the movie. Her mood changed quickly as she saw Yui taking off her clothes. "S-senpai! What are you doing?!" Yui looked back at her and said, "I'm changing into my pajamas." Chinatsu watched blushingly as she pulled off her pants, unable to help staring at her butt which was enveloped in her tight black panties. Yui put on her pajamas and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers and getting comfortable. "Goodnight Chinatsu-chan. I had fun with you tonight." Chinatsu smiled and spoke lightly. "I did too Yui-senpai. Goodnight." She made herself comfortable on the futon, pulling the covers over her and staring at the ceiling in deep thought. "I'm too scared to sleep down here on the floor alone. But I don't think senpai would like me bothering her. Ooooh, I really can't sleep like this though…maybe she won't mind." She stood up, holding the covers against her and spoke hesitantly. "S-senpai?" Yui rolled over and looked at Chinatsu, her eyes half open. "Hm?" Chinatsu looked down embarrassed and clinched the blanket tighter, trying to think of something a non-scared girl would say. "I-I'm too uncomfortable down here on the ground. Could I sleep in bed with you?" Yui blinked and nodded without much thought. Chinatsu crawled up on the bed and slipped under the covers with you, their legs touching a little. "I only have one pillow, so we'll have to share." said Yui. Chinatsu blushed softy and rested her head against the pillow, looking at Yui's face as she lay there. She thought for a moment. "I really want to kiss her. This would be the perfect time to kiss her. Maybe she won't mind. Maybe she won't mind." "Yui-senpai?" she said, looking into her eyes as they opened to look at her. "Yeah? Yui asked. "T-there's something I want to do." Chinatsu asked shyly, her eyes looking down. "What is it Chinatsu-chan?" she asked, sitting up a little. Without a moment's hesitation, Chinatsu cupped Yui's face in her hands and pressed her warm lips against hers. Yui blushed deeply and froze in place, only able to take the precious kiss from Chinatsu. They held it for a few seconds, savoring each one. Their lips parted and Yui stared into Chinatsu's eyes, her cheeks as red as Kyoko's tomato suit. "I-I love you senpai." Chinatsu said, looking back into her eyes with loving intent. "I love you too Chinatsu-chan" Yui said, kissing her again, unable to resist the delight of such. Chinatsu fell back onto the pillow, wrapping her arms around Yui and holding her close. Yui slipped her tongue past Chinatsu's lips gently, licking her tongue as she rubbed her arms. Chinatsu gasped and licked back teasingly, holding her position and enjoying every moment of the kiss. Yui then broke it, pulling away and looking down at Chinatsu who was pinned underneath her. She blushed hard and pulled Yui's shirt off, tossing it aside and staring at her breasts. Yui covered herself instinctively but released her bosom as she felt comfortable. She ran her fingers up and down Chinatsu's chest, making her giggle lightly. She then pulled off her shirt too, taking no time to undo her bra and bask in the beauty of Chinatsu's small breasts as they lay there on her body. Chinatsu bit her lip softly and rubbed Yui's sides, smiling with fulfillment. Yui looked into her eyes for a moment and bent her head down, trailing her tongue from Chinatsu's lips, down her neck, past her collar bone and stopping at her nipple, which she began to lick slowly. Chinatsu gasped lightly, gripping the bedsheets as she felt a pleasurable tingle in her breast. Yui sucked on it gently, feeling the girl's nipple stand against her tongue. Chinatsu let out a soft moan, gripping the sheets harder as she arched her head back. Yui glided her hand down Chinatsu's side and into her pants over her panties, a warm wetness marking her stop. She moaned a little louder, looking down at Yui who was intent on pleasuring her. She petted her head gently, biting her lip in excitement. Yui sat up and pulled Chinatsu's pants off of her. "S-senpai.." said Chinatsu lightly, looking down over her body. Yui smiled and bent down again, poking her finger at Chinatsu's wet hole. She let out a loud gasp and arched her back, Yui giggling at her reaction. She then slipped her pink panties off her, being met by the sight of a soft pink slit. "Wait!" Chinatsu exclaimed, sitting up and pulling off Yui's bra. "W-what are you doing Chinatsu-chan?" she asked nervously. Chinatsu pushed her down gently, ripping off her pants and panties and staring at her gorgeous naked body, not able to speak for a few moments. "I-I wanted to…try something." she said, crawling atop Yui and turning around placing her pussy in her face, staring down at Yui's bright pink vagina. She looked up, blushing deeply as a drop of Chinatsu's pleasure dripped onto her face. She extended her tongue and timidly licked her clitoris, the girl shuddering over her. Chinatsu too did the same, pressing her nose into Yui's hole a little and rubbing her legs gently. Yui moaned lightly, licking at her a little faster and gripping her butt with trembling hands. Chinatsu moaned with her and slipped her tongue into Yui, shuddering once more at the taste of her lover. "You taste so good Yui-senpai.." she said. "Thank you. I'm sure you taste even better." replied Yui who teasingly licked over the whole of Chinatsu's pussy. Chinatsu licked inside of her sweetly, pushing the folds around as she placed a hand on her butt, rubbing her finger over the hole. Yui gasped and moaned louder, gripping Chinatsu's butt hard as she licked inside of her, smiling from the taste of her friend. Chinatsu's moans intertwined with hers and she shuddered, licking more vigorously inside the girl while she prodded her finger into Yui's butt slowly and softly. Yui bit on one of Chinatsu's folds in delight, making the girl scream in pleasure. She spanked her butt, causing her to scream once again and giggle inside her. Yui came a little on Chinatsu's face, letting a moan escape. Chinatsu smiled and licked it all up, the cum trailing down her chin as she returned her lips and tongue to her senpai, her finger sliding into her butt a bit. Yui massaged her butt and giggled, sucking on Chinatsu's clitoris softly and moaning from the feelings of their union. Chinatsu said breathlessly, "Senpai, I feel like I'm going to cum.." Yui smiled, and shuddered underneath her. "M-me too Chinatsu-chan.." Chinatsu gripped her butt tightly as her juices built up inside her, licking all around her warm walls which were already dripping with preparation. "Gaaah~!" Yui yelled, feeling her body tremble and tingle as she squirted cum all over Chinatsu's face and mouth. Chinatsu came as soon as she did. "S-senpai~!" she screamed in delight as all the juices inside her flowed out onto Yui, their tongues never stopping during the ecstasy of the moment. Yui lapped up all of her cum and smiled as she knew she was doing the same. They lay there exhausted for a few moments, Chinatsu hugging Yui's legs to her. "That was incredible senpai." she said. Yui giggled from behind her and kissed her sopping pussy gently. "I couldn't agree more." They both sat up and kissed each other deeply. It was held for a moment and then Chinatsu spoke. "I do taste good!" she said giggling. Yui smiled and pulled her down onto the pillow, holding the girl close to her. "Goodnight Chinatsu-chan." she said happily before adding, "I love you." Chinatsu smiled wide and held Yui's arms around her, closing her eyes in gentle comfort. "I love you too." And there they slept silently and joyously, a dream met and with so many more to be desired.


End file.
